


Day 18 - Doing something together

by elessar_undomiel



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Johnlock [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Gryffindor John, Insecure Sherlock, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, Potter!Lock, Potterlock, Ravenclaw Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elessar_undomiel/pseuds/elessar_undomiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sun was setting. They were lazing in the shadow of a large tree, John’s back resting against its log and Sherlock flat on his back, his head on John’s lap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 18 - Doing something together

The sun was setting. They were lazing in the shadow of a large tree, John’s back resting against its log and Sherlock flat on his back, his head on John’s lap. John was absent-mindedly stroking his dark curls and Sherlock was mainly focused on breathing and uselessly trying to slow down his own crazy pulse.

He had met John on the Hogwarts Express more than three years before, at the very beginning of their first year, and they had been inseparable since, but Sherlock’s feelings were getting unmanageable in the last few months. He couldn’t stop thinking about John, he couldn’t sleep at night because he missed him, his kind smile and his sparkling eyes were always floating in his mind, and his lips, those damn lips, Sherlock spent hours imagining how blissful kissing them would be.

And then there were those moments when John brushed a curl away from his forehead, or grabbed his hand, and Sherlock forgot how to breath and his heart doubled its speed. It was never something blatant, so Sherlock wasn’t sure, but he couldn’t keep from hoping that maybe John felt something too: he didn’t act like this with Greg or Mike or the other blokes… but maybe it was just because Sherlock was his best friend… and maybe that could be enough, maybe he could settle for being best friends: it was still more than he deserved.

And this was one of those moments, with John’s fingers entangled in his messy mane, gently massaging his scalp. Then with a sudden movement he ruffled his curls, grinned mischievously and gave a nod. “Come on, let’s go, I’ve got an idea!”

Sherlock melted at the sight of that stunning smile and got up, reaching his hand to help John standing up too. John didn’t leave his hand and dragged him running towards the castle and upstairs to the Gryffindor Tower. They entered the common room - and nobody marvelled at the tall, slender Ravenclaw, since he spent there quite a lot of time - and rushed to John’s dorm. John rummaged under his bed, grabbed his broomstick and looked at Sherlock, his smile ear-to-ear.

“So you want to fly? Ok just… give me a minute, I’ll take mine and be back in five minutes!” Sherlock was rambling in the excitement: he loved flying, so flying with John was one of the best things he could think of. He stopped when he saw that John had laid the broomstick on his bed and got closer, and looked a bit insecure “No, I… I actually meant… I mean only if you want… but we could fly together… I thought it would be cool” He was really really close, their chests almost touching, and Sherlock was sure that John could feel his heart thumping against his ribs through that infinitesimal gap between their bodies. His voice came out in a sigh “Sure, I… I’d love to… I love being… close to you” Their lips were now inches apart, both of them getting closer and closer without even realising. Their eyes fluttered closed and their lips brushed, their bodies now pressed against one another, John’s hands cupping Sherlock’s cheeks and Sherlock’s arms wrapped around John’s waist.

When they parted, foreheads still in contact, they were both smiling like morons. They enjoyed their bliss for a few minutes, then John pecked Sherlock’s lips, pulled away from the embrace and grabbed the broomstick.

“Hop on, beauty!” he said with a smirk and a wink, making Sherlock blush until the tip of his hair. They got on the broom, Sherlock behind John, his harms around John’s chest and his chin propped against his shoulder. They flew out of the window and circled the castle aimlessly, enjoying each other’s company and the wind against their faces.

John slid his hand onto Sherlock’s, gently stroking his knuckles, and felt a smile and a light kiss against his own neck.


End file.
